kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Mao Ren
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Yellow | Skin color = Gray | Clothing = Purple and blue robe, purple hat with a black band, gold necklace, (red, green, purple, or cyan) rings, dark blue shoes, gold bracelets | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Combat style = Unspecified | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po | First appearance = "A Thing For Bling" | Last appearance = "A Thing For Bling" }} Mao Ren is a warthog who serves as a villain in the online game Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po. He first appeared in the game's sixth chapter level entitled "A Thing For Bling". Biography In Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Mao Ren is a warthog who was obsessed with shiny things, he is also known for being extremely wasteful. His love for shiny objects led him to steal the Kaiser Stone. The stone made him invincible to nearly all kung fu, but Po and the Furious Five were able to bring him to justice. Personality Coming soon! Fighting style Mao Ren has four main attacks: # Charge - Like any real warthog, Mao Ren's fangs are very harmful. He can charge to the player's character, inflicting a coonsiderable amount of damage. When Mao Ren charges, the player can hear a gasping sound, which is very similar to horse's sneeze. # Garbage Tornados - By absorbing pieces of his own trash with the magical powers of the Kaiser Stone, Mao Ren can create a pair of tornados. One will go forth him, while the other one will go back of him. His tornado attacks are asy to avoid, but they do a large damage when they hit the player's character. # Blinding Flash - Using the power of the Kaiser Stone on his ring, Mao Ren can concentrate the whole shine of his golden skin and launch it into a blinding flash. When this happends, Mao Ren exposes his softed skin, so the player can hurt him much more with melee attacks. Even though Mao Ren's skin softens when he performs this attack, the player must damage him quickly, or the blinding flash will reach the player's character. In that case, the player will be stunned for a short period, allowing Mao ren to perform one of his attacks. Even though is good running for cover to safely wait until the chi bar refills (considering the player decides to hit Mao Ren when his skin softens), the best thing to do when Mao Ren attacks by this way is walking away from him; doing this will put hte player absolutely safe from Mao Ren's blinding flash attack, with deals a little of damage aside of its stunning effect. # Calling Rabbit Girls - This level's fastest enemies; the rabbit girls, attacks the player by charging to him or by throwing shurikens. Though it is possible to block all of their attacks, they distract the player from Mao Ren, increasing this battle's difficulty. When Mao Ren wants to call rabbit girls, he will whistle loudly. Even when it is impossible to stop Mao Ren for calling rabbit girls, the player can distract the somehow, or tricking them to go away from Mao Ren, so the player can safely focus on him. In the easy difficulty, Mao Ren's whistle calls one rabbit girl. In the medium difficulty, it calls two Rabbit girls. In the Dragon Warrior difficulty, it calls three rabbit girls. The player must consider that Mao Ren can sometimes whistle more than three times in a row. Relationships Coming soon! Clothing Coming soon! Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Pigs Category:Tales of Po Characters